Possibility
by RockChicBella
Summary: "There's a possibility" A songwriter once wrote. Is there for Cedric and Hermione? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... But if I did Cedric wouldn't die so therefore there would be no Edward Cullen :)**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat in the library, her nose buried in her book, _Percy Jackson and The Lightening Thief. _

'Why couldn't I find a person as amazing as Percy she thought' Ever since the Triwizard tournament people thought Harry and the she had been dating, the thought!

"Mione... Will you help me with my potions homework... Snape and my mum will kill me if I fail the class..." A male voice pleaded behind her, Ronald Weasley...

"Maybe if you listened in class then you would be able to do it..." She said through clenched teeth 'I will never be like Annabeth and find Percy, I'm nothing special' She thought

"Hermione please I promise to listen in class"

"That's what you said last time!"she said exasperated.

"But... Harry had just come out of the maze and Cedric was like... Dead... How did you know that spell?"

"Fine, and I read about it, the spell I mean.." She said rolling her eyes.

After repeating the lesson to Ron, Hermione was free to read her book.

"Granger, you filthy mudblood!" Malfoy called, his 'followers' laughed, the Gryffindor ignored them like she always did.

"Mudblood, how did you get into Hogwarts, you're nothing, I can't believe you're still here. You think that your great just because you saved Cedric Diggory, does he even know who you are, why don't you go home, to your muggle parents, they're next on Voldemort's list." Hermione silently started to cry, the tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the table, being followed by many more.

"Oi, Malfoy, why don't you go and study so that your insults might compare to Hermione." A strong voice said firmly, Hermione kept her head down.

"Everyone look who it is-"

"MALFOY! Go to Dumbledore and tell him what you have said to a witch that could kick your ass right now without a second thought. Tell him what you said about Lord Voldemort, that could get you in Azkaban for life!" The fifth year heard Malfoy scuttle away, but she couldn't stop crying, she hoped her saviour would leave, alas she heard their footsteps near.

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet, I'm Cedric Diggory, your Hermione Granger, the girl that saved me." Hermione's tears slowly started to stop and she looked up at the grey eyed Hufflepuff crouched next to her chair.

"Please, sit down Cedric." She whispered

"I'm sorry I haven't had time to talk to you, but you always runaway when I come over" Hermione shrugged, putting her book in her bag. Cedric continued,

"How can you take Malfoy saying those things to you, I mean, he called you a Mudblood, then said Voldemort would kill your parents, that's intense..."

"CEDRIC! There you are! Oh hi Hermione, Cedric hurry up! I have to show you the dress I would wear for our wedding." Said Lavender Brown, Cedric's new girlfriend, Cho and him broke up after the triwizard tournament.

"Bye Granger, hope I can talk to you later, coming Lavender!" He said before running after his girlfriend. _CEDRIC DIGGORY KNOWS YOUR NAME HERMIONE, AND HE STOPPED MALFOY FROM THE BULLING! _Hermione's conscience screamed at her. She grabbed her stuff and looked at the time. _Shit! I have to go to Hogsmead with Harry! _She fled down the stairs, rushing past Cedric and Lavender.

"Herm! I thought you had died, or you forgot!"

"Sorry Harry, I got held up, won't happen again"

"Don't worry! I could so use a Butterbeer!"

"So do I" The two friends trudged off into the fields, Hermione continued to think of Cedric.

"Harry..."

"Hermione..."

"Do you like Cedric Diggory?"

"The prefect?"

"Honestly Harry, you both nearly die together and you identify him as 'the prefect' and yeah we have no other Cedric Diggorys"

"Yeah, he's okay... Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Hermione..."

"Harry..."

"How do I get a girl to like me?"

"Who is it Harry?"

"Cho Chang..."

"Flatter her Harry, just don't act like an idiot, hold a civilised conversation with her..."

"Thanks Herm."

The fourth years reached the Three Broomsticks and got their butterbeers. Drinking in the comfortable silence Hermione's mind wandered to Cedric and the way he spoke to Malfoy, with power, and confidence, something Hermione would never manage.

"LAVENDER, LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

**A/N: Review and I'll update. Tell me if I should change something **

**BellaB123 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Cedric I own you so therefore you didn't die**

**Cedric: Bella, I honestly wish I didn't move to the US and become a fairy**

**Bella Swan: EDWARD! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT**

**Dumbledore: Everyone calm down! Bella doesn't own us, sorry Cedric, J.K. Rowling owns us. Bella Swan get out of our world!**

**Chapter 2**

"Lavender, I talk to one other girl and you call her a Mudblood! How dare you, Hermione is a much better witch than you!" Cedric shouted at his Griffindor girlfriend.

"Why do you always stand up for her Cedric, if she hadn't saved you then she would be nothing to you" Lavender replied harshly, twirling a lock of her hair on her index finger.

"I didn't see you coming forward. If you insult my friends, then we are through!" Cedric said sternly, turning his head for a table spotting Potter, and Granger, with one empty seat next to them. Both were talking, not looking at Cedric and Lavender's outburst, like everyone else in the pub. The Hufflepuff walked towards them.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked

"Cedric, er, no" Hermione stammered, Harry started to laugh.

"Diggory, haven't talked for a while, how's things going?" Potter asked after being hit in the back of the head with a book by Hermione.

"Good actually, you know house elf protection program is very interesting, what about you Potter? The girls must be knocking down your door"

"I wish! Herms' the only girl that talks to me..."

"Herm?"

"Hermione, Ron calls her Mione, she doesn't like it"

"Whys that Mione?" Cedric asked in a mocking tone, laughing.

"Because, well... Malfoy..."

"Harry, as Hermione is your friend I thought you would protect her from the wrath of Draco Malfoy, I had to act as her knight in shining (**A/N almost wrote sparkling) **armour honestly" Cedric said rolling his eyes.

"Herm, is he right, is that why you were late." Harry said appalled.

"Erm, well, when you put it _that _way-"

"Basically, Yes." The Hufflepuff champion said, point blankly. "He called her a Mudblood and said that her parents were the next to be killed by Tommy Volde"

"Hermione, how do you stand it? I would have stupified him on the spot!" Harry said, Cedric nodded in agreement _So strong _he thought.

"Oh look, is that the time, I have to go, bye Harry, bye Cedric." Hermione said rising from her seat running out just as Malfoy walked in.

"Oi Mudblood, you shouldn't be in a place like this!" Malfoy called after Hermione. Something in Cedric snapped and he stormed up to Malfoy, grabbing his collar and pushing him up against the wall.

"Oi DICKHEAD, LISTEN TO ME, IF YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING AGAINST HERMIONE AGAIN I WON'T REGRET USING A SIXTH FORM SPELL ON YOU, YES ONE I'M NOT MEANT TO USE ON YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Cedric shouted, when Malfoy didn't reply Cedric pushed him harder into the wall. "UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-y-yes" The Slytherin stammered, Cedric released him and left the pub looking for Hermione.

"Hermione, shh, Draco won't hurt you again" The girl sat on a stump of a cut down tree, her head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cedric?" Hermione said looking up at the boy. "Why would you care? Like Lavender said, I'm nothing"

"Hermione, don't you ever say that about yourself again! Lavender doesn't know the right person, she only dated me for my fame"

"Come on Cedric, I'm nothing special, I spend all my time in the library, I study, I'm not pretty, or interesting, and I don't play quidditch-"

"Tomorrow I'll teach you to play quidditch."

"Cedric, I have to study with Ron"

"Weasley and you studied today and if you still say no then I can clear it with him"

"Fine... Wait don't you have to practise with your house" _Stop being so difficult!_

"Nope it got cancelled, our keeper took a beating."

"Fine, what time?" _Score!_

"How about two?"

"Okay, I can borrow Harry's broomstick, he won't mind"

"Okay"

"Bye Cedric"

"Bye Hermeo"

"Hermeo?"

"I thought I should have a nickname for you. You don't mind do you?"

"No course not."

**Exciting stuff! Review Review Review! Favourite and Follow too! **

**BellaB123 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Wait Cho married a muggle? Blimey if I owned the Potter universe then she would have married a wizard, but alas I don't, the amazing J.K. Rowling owns it... Lucky...**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat in the library, her nose buried in Percy Jackson again, _THAT'S IT ANNABETH GIVE HIM HELL! KILL HIM! _She was wearing camo trousers and a t-shirt Harry let her borrow, such a gentleman. She glanced up at the clock _1:45pm may as well go over to the quidditch pitch. _Hermione walked around the library turning the corners she knew so well. _Restricted, muggles, paedophile snakes. So many memories. _The muggle born walked across the school towards the pitch.

"Hermeo!" Cried the one person that called her that, Cedric.

"Cedrico"

"Cedrico?"

"If I have a goofy nickname then you to do" Hermione answered matter of factly, Cedric laughed.

"You look excited" Cedric said

"I am I never played quidditch before"

"Its fun"

"Sorry if I'm really bad, I probably will be bad..."

"Hermeo, stop doubting yourself!"

"Cedric..."

"No I won't let you doubt yourself any more come on!" The Hufflepuff ran ahead leaving Hermione to try and catch up.

"So you know how to get up into the air and the rules of quidditch, you will be playing seeker, because that's what I am, and I know what I'm talking about." Hermione nodded. She got on the broomstick and rose into the air, Cedric following. The sparkling snitch rose in front of Hermione's face and she chased after it, as Cedric and Harry had done. This continued, every so often Cedric would fly next to her, just as Hermione was about to catch the snitch Malfoy flew in front of her.

"I didn't know Mudbloods were aloud to play quidditch, oh look its Diggory, HI DIGGORY"

"Malfoy, what do you want."

"Well Snape said I should practise"

"The pitch was booked for Hufflepuff today"

"But she's not a Hufflepuff" Malfoy pointed at Hermione

"She has a name and she's with a Hufflepuff, captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team might I add."

"Still, she's a mudblood, oh I mean a muggle born"

"Malfoy... She can still play"

"I think I should be off then I have to study." Hermione said and started to fly down. When she hit the ground she picked up Harry's broom and walked off, but once she hit the forest she sent the broom back to Harry and ran into the woods crying. _Why was Cedric standing up for her? Why did he care what Malfoy said to her? He never cared before. _Hermione sat by the tree crying until it was dark, then she rose up and walked back to the castle.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I really like you, would you meet me in the library tomorrow after classes? I want to show you something, don't worry I've checked for stalker-snakes that are like 119 years old... Weird._

_You will know who I am when you see me in the library._

_Love,_

_Your knight in sparkling armour. _

**Sorry for the short chapter, so who's Hermione's 'knight in sparling armour' no its not Edward Cullen ect. Thank you to Sissymac for your support and lovely reviews xx I also changed my pen name from BellaB123 to RockChicAthena544 soooo**

**Love,**

**RockChicAthena544 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Potter**

**Chapter 4 **

Hermione tried to listen during Defence Against The Dark Arts but couldn't. She kept thinking about going to the library and seeing Cedric. She hoped it was Cedric. She liked Cedric. A lot...

"Miss Granger, what is the correct spell you use to kill a vampire?"

"There is none, sir"

"So how do you kill one? Because Mr Weasley thinks you can rip them apart." Typical Ron, a teenage girl honestly.

"Stake to the heart, sunlight, and depending on the type of vampire vervain" **(I like Vampire Diaries y'all) **

"Got that Weasley." Hermione turned to Ron looking at her. The lesson continued and Hermione listened and watched closely, making notes, although she never thought of when she would need to know all this about vampires. Oh well couldn't hurt to know.

"Herm! Herm" Harry called as Hermione left.

"S'upp Harry"

"How do you know how to kill a vampire?"

"Vampire Diaries"

"Seriously! Wow"

"Yeah, look Harry I have some where to go"

"See you later Herm"

"Bye" Hermione ran off towards the library and sat in her usual place, reading her book.

"Oi Hermeo, how did you find me library spot?" Cedric said.

**Sorry for not updating and the short chapter but I have writers block and I loads of ideas for another story, ideas please PM or review xxx Thanks to those who reviews**


End file.
